


The Not-Fic Birdlaw Fic

by measleyweasley



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, birdlaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/measleyweasley/pseuds/measleyweasley
Summary: This is just a stream of consciousness fic idea about Lawyer being Charlie's date to his high school reunion





	The Not-Fic Birdlaw Fic

The Lawyer loses a bet and has to pose as Charlie’s trophy boyfriend for Charlie’s high school reunion.

So they get there and he’s of course being a real dick about it and Charlie’s just like, “c’mon man be cool” so Lawyer feels a lil bad and he is a man of his word so he sticks it out even if he isn’t super engaged. And Charlie wants to dance but Lawyer refuses to leave the table which is a shame bc Charlie’s such a spirited dancer.  
But finally Charlie is like “part of the reason I made this my reward for the bet is bc I know you’ve been sad and stuff since your divorce and I thought it might be good for you to get out and have a little fun” and Lawyer’s like “a high school reunion where I don’t know anyone is your idea of fun?” (but he’s secretly touched that this random Philly janitor cared enough about him to invite him, for lack of a better word) and Charlie’s like “well it’s better than being at a reunion where you know everyone and they all hate you” and does a little self-deprecating laugh and Lawyer’s like “surely you don’t think that” and Charlie’s like “why wouldn’t they? I was best friends with the school snitch and huffed spray paint all the time and was just like, a big loser.”

And now Lawyer feels like a real asshole for being a dick bc sure he doesn’t really want to be at this reunion and the spray paint thing is concerning sure but it’s not like being with Charlie is torture or anything. He’s definitely more palatable than his idiot friends, Lawyer thinks to himself. And cuter too. That thought makes him blush but he pushes it to the back of his mind to be embarrassed about later. “And that’s why you wanted me to be your date? To prove to these people that you’re not a loser?” and Charlie says quietly, “well yeah. You’re the most impressive person I know” and the Lawyer can’t help but preen a little at that. He can’t remember the last time his ex-wife complimented him. 

So at some point later in the night Charlie is off doing whatever it is Charlie does, probably getting wrapped up in a scheme with Mac and Dennis, and so Lawyer’s just hanging out by the punch bowl when those mean popular dudes come by the table and he hears them talking about what a loser Charlie is and Lawyer starts to defend him just as Charlie reappears and those dudes are like yeah? And who are you hanging out with an asshole like that? Aren’t you a lawyer? And Lawyer’s like I’ll have you know I’m his boyfriend thank you very much and just to drive home his point bc at this point he’s a lil tipsy off that obviously spiked punch he grabs Charlie by the tie of his lil suit and kisses him square on the mouth. And Charlie is obviously taken by surprise but he quickly gets with the program and kisses back. And once they break apart Lawyer turns to those dudes and is like “so why don’t you fuck off.”

And Charlie is just blown away because nobody has ever defended him like this. Actually he’s pretty sure that nobody has defended him ever and he’s super fucking touched and also as tipsy as lawyer from that punch so he reels him back in for another kiss. And when they break apart Charlie’s just like “thanks for being so nice to me, man.” And Lawyer’s like “do you want to dance?” and Charlie lights up! And the night ends with Lawyer and Charlie sneaking off somewhere to make out like a couple of teenagers in Lawyer’s car while the rest of the gang thoroughly embarrass themselves. It’s honestly the most fun Lawyer’s had since before his divorce and he really likes kissing Charlie even if he does taste a little bit like cat food.


End file.
